A New World
by InsaneLeperchun
Summary: "A world of darkness. A world filled with only noise and smells. All I can do is touch, but never know. I've become part of this world." She's lost the ability to see and her only friend is the voice inside her head. For six years she has been trapped in a world of nothing, but now she has been given new eyes to see the world once again, the question is. Can she handle it?


I'm doing this new story as a way to help me out of writer's block and well just cause I just felt like it. I hope you enjoy and I accept all criticism/comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters except my own OC, Emi.

* * *

Chapter 1

A world of darkness. A world filled with only noise and smells. All I can do is touch, but never know. I've become part of this world. I often wonder what I did to deserve this, but I guess it was just meant to be. The echoing of foot steps and the swinging sound of the door confirmed that someone had just entered my bedroom. The footsteps now were light, and accompanied by a small clanking sound. *High heels.*

"Sweet heart I brought you your breakfast." Mother's voice was kind and gentle. She placed the circular bowl onto my lap and wrapped my seeking hand onto the cool metal of the spoon. She placed a warm hand against my bangs and swept them aside as to not cover my eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same as always." Nothing has changed, I'm still stuck in this world of darkness.

"Things will get better. I promise you." Cold lips kissed my forehead and warm hands removed themselves from my skin. The clanking sound of her high heels echoed as they exited the room and slowly closed the door with a thump. _Things will get better. I promise you._ I've been hearing these worlds for the past six years and yet nothing has changed. Not since the day I lost the ability to see.

I placed a mouthful of the concoction inside the bowl and into my mouth. The texture was somewhat chunky, but it was warm and as I swallowed I could feel my insides heat up in a comfortable way. "We're having oatmeal again?" The voice inside my head spoke. It was a raspy, chilling voice, and it caused me to shudder, but it has become quite a great friend to me for the past five years.

"Yeah. Why, don't you like it?" I asked as I took yet another spoonful into my mouth.

"I prefer mine less chunky and more smooth."

"Hmm... Maybe I'll ask mama to make it more smooth next time. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just find it funny how you seem to have your own opinions. I mean your just a voice inside my head, I thought that you would like the same things I like, but no, you seem to have your own personality. I really am going crazy." I laughed some more as I finished speaking.

"That's very rude of you, and I've already told you, I'm not just some voice in your head. I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know your a demon, whose posed me in order to survive and such, but I don't buy it. If I'm being posed shouldn't you like force me to do something, or try to steal my soul. You know like normal demons."

"Not all demons are like that. Some are kind and others aren't."

"Just like humans, huh."

"If you say so."

"Haha, I really am crazy! But that's okay. Hey Ryojin."

"Yes."

"Are you really going to give me new eyes?"

"Yes. I'll give you eyes so you can see the world and even more then what's on the surface."

I sighed and grabbed my already empty bowl and placed it aside of me. I took hold of the blanket and wrapped it around my body. The bowl got pulled along with the blanket and tumbled onto the ground making a crashing sound. I'm sure it ended up shattering into pieces. "I'm scared. It's been years since I've seen the world. What if I don't like what I see."

"Are you saying you don't what new eyes?"

"No. I do." My hands gripped the piece of fabric tighter. "I'm tried of living in this world of darkness. I want to see again, even if what I see is a horrible truth."

"I'm sure your just scared of looking at yourself in a mirror, but don't worry your not that ugly."

"That's not the case!" My cheeks flared up at Ryojin's teasing. "I'm sure I look beautiful!"

His laughter echoed through my skull, but it wasn't a teasing nor mean laugh. It felt warmhearted, and sweet, just like him. "You are beautiful, and no matter what don't ever forget that, Emi."

I smiled at his words. " Ryojin can you promise me you'll always be with me. When I get my new eyes will you guide me, and teach me."

There was a silence before he spoke. "I promise I'll always be with you."

A knock on the door pulled me away from our conversation. "Can I come in?" It was my mother.

"Yeah, you can come in." The door swung open and in came my mother. Her footsteps where as light as ever.

"I heard you talking again." There was worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I was talking to Ryojin."

Her voice became weary and tired. "Don't you think you've gotten too old for an imaginary friend. It was fine when you were younger, but your going to be fifteen soon."

She never liked me talking to Ryojin. I'm sure she finds it strange, especially since she can't see him, but I've learned that seeing isn't always believing. To her my 'imaginary friend' was just a coping mechanism for me to deal with my disability, but he's so much more.

"You know, maybe for your birthday we can go outside for a change. It be nice right." She was trying to sound cheery and encouraging, but it sounded forced. I know she means well and I love her for trying, but I haven't left home in the past five years and I'm not planning to leave. If I did I would have to walk deeper into that world of darkness, and I'm afraid I'll end up getting lost and never coming back.

"Thanks mom, but I want to stay here."

"Oh, okay." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and my heart began to ache. "I've cleaned up the mess on the floor so you can stand up from bed now."

"Thanks mom." Footsteps started to make their way out of the bedroom. "Mom wait!..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**1 week later**

I woke up like any other day. The weather was colder then usual and so I guessed winter had already begun. I opened my eyes only to see the celling above me. Shadows played across its white smooth surface as the trees from outside the window danced due to the wind... _Trees?_ _Ceiling?_ My whole bolted up in one swift movement. I..I...I can see!

My eyes gazed excitedly across the room. The walls were painted in a pale green color and I had a toy chest resting at the corner of my bedroom. Everything looked the same from six years ago. Slowly I lifted myself from the bed and walked straight towards the wall mirror next to the door. My heart was beating loudly inside my chest as if it was a bird trying desperately to break free of it's cage.

"Ryojin you actually did it! I can see!" In my excitement I screamed with joy, but Ryojin didn't answer. "Ryojin, what's wrong?... Why aren't you talking to me? Ryojin?" I slowed down my pace as I reached the mirror. Tears started to well up In my eyes. "Ryojin... Ryojin, please talk to me. Ryojin!" I started to panic, and scream. My sobs started to echo in my room, but Ryojin still wouldn't answer, and then I finally reached the mirror. The reflection that met me was that of a girl with long. wavy brown hair. Her skin was as white as snow, but maybe that was just because of how sick she felt on the inside. But that wasn't the important part at all. No, the thing that caught my attention were the eyes. I could swear that my eyes had always been a light brown color, but the girl on the reflection had pale green eyes with a vertical slit, and tears welling up at the corners, and as I stared at this girl, who was now me I realized something... That I know believed what Ryojin said. He was a demon, who had given me new eyes to see the world, but he had given me his eyes.

Footsteps erupted from the hall as my parents ran to my room. The door swung open and in they came. "Emi, are you okay!" My mother came running towards me as I turned to look at them, but once she saw my eyes she froze and screamed. She tripped on her own two legs and fell backwards. My father just stood there, paralyzed, but all I could do was cry.

"Mom, Ryojin is gone. He's gone mama." Tears ran down my cheeks as both of my parents just stared in fear. What was I suppose to do now. Without Ryojin how am I suppose to deal with this! He promised he stay with me! He promised he would guide me, that he would teach me!

My body crumpled and fell down. My arms felt as if they were made of lead and I was unable to lift them in order to wipe off my tears. Then, for a second time today the door to my bedroom swung open and in came a man. He had pointy ears and was dressed in ridiculous clothes, that I would of found quite amusing if it hadn't been for this painful, sour situation. He passed my parents and walked straight towards me and placed a hand unto the top of my head. "My, my what have you done my dear friend, Ryojin." The man smiled at me and turned towards my parents. "Hello there Mrs. and Mr. Rolling. My name is Mephisto Pheles and I've come to take your daughter." The man wickedly smiled as he spoke.


End file.
